Generally, a printer is equipped with a paper shelf to prevent printed paper delivered from the printer from making contact with unprinted paper fed into the printer. Therefore, when a roll of paper is placed in position inside the printer, the cover of the case is first removed to widely open the upper portion. The paper shelf is then removed and the roll of paper is passed under the shelf and set on the tractor. Also, when the ink ribbon is replaced, the replacement operation is carried out after the cover is removed.
In the above-described prior art arrangement, whenever paper is placed in position or the ink ribbon is replaced, the cover or the paper shelf must be removed and this results in an inconvenience. Also, the space in which the removed cover or paper shelf is temporarily placed is needed In addition, when the cover or the shelf has been removed, there is a danger that it may be damaged.